Beneath a Fallen Sky
by EmpathicDreams
Summary: Charmed Roswell Smallville Angel - when their worlds collide, the end of it is closer than they thought
1. Prologue

**Title:** Beneath a Fallen Sky   
  
**Rating:** PG:14 (for now!)   
  
**Couples:** CC for Roswell, but for the rest its gonna get a little muddled!   
  
**Xover:** Buffy/Angel/Charmed/Smallville (Just go with it!)   
  
**Summary:** the summary for this is kinda hard, so I'll try my best! A relatives of the Pod Squad leaves her home in order to find the answers to who she is, and where she comes from, ensuring a wacky ride, before finding her answers!   
  
**Authors Note:** Snow Covered Roses is still being updated as usual (though I'm not really sure what usual is for me… lol) but this is just something that I've been thinking about for quite a while! Any ideas you guys might have would also help, and basically just tell me if I don't make any sense at all (however at first it will be a bit confusing!)   
  
**Authors Note 2:** Oh and in this Clark kinda has a sister… but I'll explain that later! And the POV is usually going to be from her view! Roswell: Post season 3, Smallville: post Perry, Charmed: post Valhalley of the dolls, Buffy: Post season 7 and Angel: post Smile Time   
  
**Disclaimer:** Please if I owned em, then Piper would still be with Leo in Charmed, Buffy would still be running, Angel wouldn't have been cancelled this season, Roswell would rule the world, and Tom Welling would be mine, as well as Drew Fuller. Unfortunately I'm just a poor student, who only finds peace in her fanfiction where the world is all as it should be!   
  
**_Prologue_**   
  
You know the world is a funny place sometimes. Life altering decisions are made every moment, people die every second, the weather can change at the drop of a hand, you could have inherited bundles of money, or bundles of debt! People can be nice to your face and a complete bitch behind your back! Nothing is ever what is seems, and you can never trust your senses. Yet everyone does, and they continue on the daily routine as if nothing ever changes. Oh did I mention that humans are so gullibly that no one (or should I say hardly anyone) has noticed that aliens have been living on earth for years! Come on Men in black is almost the truth; cept alien hunters aren't really that nice, and only a hand full really wants to take over the earth.   
  
Ok I know, this really isn't making much sense to you. I mean everyone knows that the world is strange; there is no need for me to go into it. Yet I bet no one knows the true extent of what the world is, and that good and evil is on every level of society, that Angels and Demons really do exist, that magic takes place everywhere, but everyone else is to blind to see, to careless to notice the little things!   
  
Maybe I belong in a mental asylum, talking of aliens, angels and demons, and at some point I might just go book myself in. Hell knows there's a great one in Smallville just full of crazy people always trying to kill my brother, and in fact my entire family. That's just what happens when your big brother is from outta space, and the meteor rock that fell from the sky all those years ago, is in fact from his home planet, and now resides in good old Smallville, infecting its residents… yea I am a complete sociopath!   
  
Seriously though, Clark isn't really the only freak around here. See I think I'm an alien too; only I'm not from the same place as Clark. All I remember is that I broke out of this pod thing about 14 years ago, and I looked like a normal 3 year old child. Fortunately for me the same day I decided to leave my pod, was the day Clark fell into my life… literally! I managed to find him, and then luck would have it that we found Mom and Dad. I barely remember any of this, just that when I found my family, I felt complete.   
  
And it was fine too, until I discovered that I could heal things. Mom had an accident with Clark, he was a bit too rough pushing the truck out of the mud, allowing mom to hit her head on the steering wheel. I panicked and placed my hand over her wound. She looked into my eyes and *WHAM* I connected to her, and was able to heal the wound. I was 5, and from that day on I was just as special as Clark, in my own unique way.   
  
So we lived our life quite happily. Me with the knowledge of being an alien, and being accepted, and Clark finding out that he too was an alien when he was 15. When he found out the truth, the strange things began to happen. The meteors began to change people, and Clark began his quest to save everyone who needed saving, oh and also falling even more in love with Lana Lang. What of little ol' me? I was left in the background. That fact that I had powers that could have helped Clark on more then one occasion didn't seem to matter. After Pete found out the truth about us, I was pushed away from Clark even more than I had been before.   
  
For the first time in my life I felt alone. The two of us had connected through our differences to everyone else, but as Clark got older he wanted to be more normal, when I wanted to embrace who I was. He hung with his friends, and well… I just hung alone in Clark's fortress of Solitude (not that he knows that, he would probably kill me). Eventually Clark found his answers about where he was from. Ok so he went insane for a little bit, ran away and left me to deal with the shit left behind, but he still found what I was so desperate to find, who he was, what he was meant to be. For Clark Kent the answers just seem to drop into his lap without him moving.   
  
I wanted answers, I needed them. So I began to do some research, and a popular name that popped up was Roswell. A unexplained shooting in 1999, supposed FBI interest in the area, and a strange graduation at the local school a couple years back caught my interest. By logging on to their school's website I was able to access their past year books, which was able to give me some answers, just not all.   
  
Max Evans was not a name I had heard before, or had seen around town, but the moment I saw that face my entire being told me that I knew that person, and that some how we were related, I just wasn't sure how. I needed to know more, so I began to do more research, but discovered that he along with his sister and friends had left town just after the strange graduation, and that no one knew where on Earth they could be. So the answers that I felt so close to seemed to disappear right before my eyes.   
  
And I felt insanely jealous of my brother. He had the girl, it's not my fault he gave her up, he had his answers, someone outside our family knows about him and accepts him, he's popular, basically he has the perfect life. I'm a high school nobody, who has no clue who she is, or where she is going.   
  
But I am going to find my answers, which is why I'm leaving town. I'm sorry Mom, Dad I am still your little girl, I just need to discover who I am meant to be. And Clark I hope you realise that you have everything that you want in front of your eyes, normality is just a state of mind.   
  
Yours truly   
River Kent


	2. And so the journey begins

**Part One: _And so the journey begins_**   
  
*Great going girl. You get yourself to the bus station, and you don't even have a clue about where you're going! You really haven't thought this through have you? If Clark were here…*   
  
'If Clark were here I would be hauled home quicker than I could then I could scream blue spandex, but Clark isn't here, and he isn't going to boss me about anymore!' River sat down on the bench she was standing by, in a huff. She had left here home back in Smallville only 3 days prior, but it was driving her insane.   
  
'No not insane, just mentally challenged is all. I'm having some totally whacked out conversations in my head.'   
  
*Yea because who says 'whacked out' anymore! Half of me is 'totally' retarded.* Pulling her legs to her chest, River placed her head on her knees.   
  
"That bad huh? Generally I find that it only gets worse before it gets better." River whipped her head up only to stare a young man, not much older than her.   
  
"Well I didn't ask for your opinion now did I?" She glared at the other guy, and then looked away.   
  
"Interesting. You certainly didn't get that attitude from your dad." He grinned at her back, which was currently tense.   
  
'Ok he knows my dad… that means being lost here is a good thing.'   
  
*That or he's from the FBI, out here to hunt you down! Or possibly an evil alien, only after Clark*   
  
'The evil alien could be after me for once you know!'   
  
*Yea ok… if I could laugh I would… oh wait I can HAHAHA!!!* Before River could continue her internal argument, she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You realise that you're the first person that hasn't freaked out, or been curious when I've told them information that they want. I find that most want answers to who they are, or what I am, stuff like that."   
  
"I'm not 'most people' Mr…?"   
  
"Alex."   
  
"Got a second name?"   
  
"Yup. Doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you now Kalli." River raised her eyebrows at him.   
  
"I guess you got the wrong girl then. My name is…"   
  
"River Gene Kent." Alex interrupted her. "I know that's your human name, but it is not you real name. Just as Clark is also Kal-el, you too have a different name."   
  
"How do you know my name? My brother? In fact how did you know to find me here?" River began to raise her voice, whilst Alex just stared at her.   
  
"Because."   
  
"That it? That's your final answer 'Because'? Who are you?"   
  
"Its about time you ask that question." He grinned at her. "I guess I'm your guardian angel. Oh and I suggest you stop talking now, because people are beginning to think your crazy."   
  
*You already are crazy!* River shook her head from her thoughts.   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"No-one else can see me." River looked at her surroundings, and sure enough people were giving her strange glances, but were completely ignoring her surroundings.   
  
"What the?" She looked back to Alex. "Explain."   
  
"You drive right?" River nodded. "Ok out front is a dark blue ford focus. The door is unlocked, open it, and on the drivers seat is a set of keys that work the car. Start driving, and I'll catch up."   
  
"Catch up…" She would have asked for a better explanation, but Alex had disappeared.   
  
'Ok I've gone insane, it's official!'   
  
*I kinda think this whole mysterious thing is cool. Shame he's not our type, or I'd be asking if he was single*   
  
'Who asked you?'   
  
*Oh no one, I just like to piss you off from time to time. Keeps me entertained, for Ohhh… at least 10 minutes of the day*   
  
River just growled to herself, left the station and going to the car outside. Just as Alex had instructed, the car and keys were in the right places.   
  
'I guess now I drive.'   
  
*As long as you don't get us killed!* River just rolled her eyes, and put the car into gear. After 5 minutes of driving, she still had no clear where she was going, or how Alex was meant to catch her up.   
  
"My god, you really are a slow driver!" A voice from beside her called, scaring River enough to slam on the breaks. Luckily there was no traffic around, causing no damage to other vehicles.   
  
"How did you GET INTO THE CAR?" River screamed at Alex. "I know you didn't open the door. So what kind of freak are you? No one can see you, you disappear instantly, and appear out of thin air!"   
  
"Freak huh?" Alex laughed at her. "Wow you are going to be eating those words at the end! Coz let me tell you Kallistrate Agathangelos if I'm a freak, you are doubly so! However I can't really answer your question about who I am, with a straight answer."   
  
"Why not? You know everything, as far as I can tell, about who I am, where I'm from."   
  
"I don't know everything River. Some things you still have to learn and grow from, into the person your meant to become. Just know, I'm not evil, and that only you currently can see me. Oh and when you start to drive again in a minute, begin to make your way to San Francisco, it's our first stop."   
  
"I've always wanted to go to California, but I've never left Kansas before." Rive grinned at Alex. "As long as your not some serial killer, I think this could be fun, the beginning of something more. Oh and not being left behind, being first for once! A chance to know who I truly am!"   
  
"Oh that reminds me. Here." Alex handed her a necklace. The bottom half was missing, and there appeared to be a Native American symbol on it.   
  
"What is it Alex?"   
  
"A look into your past. Close your eyes and concentrate for a moment." She complied, and got a flash,   
  
**//Flash\\**   
  
Three children are climbing out of pods, leaving a forth one behind, still not ready to leave.   
  
**//End Flash\\**   
  
"Who… what? I was born from a pod."   
  
"I know, because if the vision you got was true, then you just saw your family. I knew them once, many years ago, and now it's my job to take you back to them. However you are of age, where evil will now be hunting for you, and so its gonna be difficult to get to them, especially since your family is on the run."   
  
"On the run?" River looked to Alex in confusion.   
  
"Yea, the FBI, the special unit, there kinda after them."   
  
"The FBI? I researched on the Internet that they had a special interest in Roswell, New Mexico. I suggest we go there first."   
  
"NO!" Alex half screamed at her. Nothing was said for a moment, and River looked almost scared of him. "I'm sorry we can't go there, not unless you want to be caught and put in the white room like your father."   
  
"My father… the white room?"   
  
"It's a room, where the FBI experiment on aliens." River was nearly sick.   
  
"My father was in there? Was he… was he ok afterwards?"   
  
"Max? Yea he was fine, as long as he had his friends and family around him." Alex gave her a small smile. River smiled back, until she realised what Alex had just given away.   
  
"Max… as in Evans?"   
  
"Yea. Heard of him?"   
  
"He… was the man I found on the website. He's my father?" River smiled. "So I've already discovered a part of who I am, I just didn't know it."   
  
"Well let me tell you, there's a whole lot more to discover, so come on, start driving lazy bones!"


	3. Hitchhikers are not what they seem

**AN: **Sorry for the delay, but I just got a new job, and I'm having some family crisis at the moment, so my schedule is gonna be a little out of whack for the time being! But don't worry I have big plans for this fic, I mean why else would there be so many crossovers! Lol! So delays are gonna be around just till I get settled down, with juggling my job and school work, and my family (lol) and it should all be ok! Oh and there's an amendment. This will be set after season 5 of Charmed, rather than episode 2 season 6!

So anyway on with part 2…

[img] ]

**Part 2:** Hitchhikers are not what they seem…

"So Alex how much longer is this drive gonna take? I mean we've been at it for 5 days already, and I didn't think it would take that long to go from Smallville to San Francisco!" River complained to her companion. To be quite frank she hated travel, and it made her feel ill and irritable.

*Which when you think about it is kinda ironic, I mean to get to Earth you must have travelled billions of miles to get here!*

"Oh shut up!"

"Uh River… I didn't say a word." Alex stared at the younger girl. "But hey if you rather I didn't talk, then sure I wont. Gets kinda quite though. Then again I'm not used to the peace, Maria can chat anyone's ear off, and still keep going."

"Sorry I didn't mean you Alex. Its just… my mind is going a mile a minute at the moment. So many possibilities are out there, and I'm going to meet my family, my _real _family."

"And that isn't with the Kent's then? Having a real family I mean." River risked a quick glance at Alex while she continued to drive.

"Well of course there my family Alex. They brought me up, taught me every thing that I ever needed to know. But in all honesty I felt… second best. Clark was the fasted, the strongest, the one whole could help at home, the one that stood out and noticed without trying. I always felt like I blended into the background. And I hated that." River gave a small shrug. "Doesn't mean I loved Clark any less though. It wasn't really his fault, his heart is so big and caring you can't help but favour him. And throughout it all he protects his family with every breath that he takes. Shame he can't get out of his 'woo is me phase' and just get the girl. He keeps pushing her away."

"Sounds a bit like Max. He was always noticed without wanting to be noticed, always thinking of others, trying to protect those he loves. He also had that phase where he pushed away the girl, but it didn't last long… course the girl had nearly two years of pushing the boy away, but that's a story for another day." Alex gave a slight grin. "I just wish they knew the truth about so much."

"Truth about what Alex?"

"Can't say – sworn to secrecy, but all will be revealed in due time." River nodded slightly. Alex closed his eyes for a moment.

"Tired? Do you get tired? I mean you are technically dead."

"Yes I can get tired, but no I'm sensing something coming towards us. Just can't tell if its friend or foe. Just a hell of a lot of power." Alex raised his hand to signal her to be quiet.

"Shall I pull over?" 

"No, drive for another mile then stop. I think whatever it is I can sense will be up in that direction." River followed his instructions. They drove for a few minutes in silence, before in the distance; River could make out a figure.

"Stop now?"

"Yea I would say so… but whoever that is up there has a lot of power, with some strange aura surrounding them." River slowed the car to a stop and rolled down the window. Looking out she could make out that the figure was a boy of about 19 years of age, with floppy brown hair and a medium built. He did, however, have on a pair of sunglasses, blocking the view of his eyes.

"Are you ok?" River called out.

*Yea go asking if he's OK, and then find out he's a sociopath who kills unsuspecting drivers who stop to ask if he's ok!*

'Migod do you ever shut up?' She mentally stuck her tongue out at herself.

"Uh… no. I need to get to L.A. fast, but I just got kicked of the bus for fight some vamp…uh… grannies, and the bus driver wasn't too pleased." 

"I would say so too! Were they killing for the seat of something?" River shook her head at the boy. "You must be insane!" Alex called over Rivers shoulders.

"Excuse my friend she's still naïve in the ways of the underworld. So vampires huh? Didn't think you would get them in this neck of the woods… oh bad pun…. get it neck… wood, as in stake…" Both River and the boy just stared at Alex un-amused. "Tough crowd!"

"So your telling me vampires are real now Alex. That is totally ridiculous." River laughed at her companion, expect he wasn't laugh back. The boy interrupted.

"There real, but if that was the worst problem in the world, then it would be a god send. Unfortunately its when you run into hell gods and the old ones that you get a problem."

"Or Alien bitches that use you to unscramble a centuries old code, destroys your brain, kills you, gets knocked up by an alien king, returns home to find that her child isn't the heir, comes back to Earth, hands her child over to the father, and sacrifices herself to save others and redeem herself." Both River and the boy just looked at Alex with their jaws hitting the floor.

"What?"

*****************************************

A few hours later the two of them, plus their "granny beating" hitchhiker, where on the road again towards California. By this time the boy had taken over the driving to allow River to rest.

"So… uh never did tell us your name." River inquired to her new friend. She had learnt that he fought demons and the like, and that his memories had been altered, but bit-by-bit they were returning.

"Connor."

"Got a last name?"

"I… I don't remember." Connor gave a small scowl. "When they changed my memories, they took so much of my life away that I can only remember bits and pieces. When I find the bastard that took away my life… who I was, I'm going to wish they were dead, or something to that effect."

"I wish I could help. I… I never knew my real family, but those who I grew up with were pretty great." River gave a small shrug. "Would be nice to know why I wasn't with my father all this time… in fact it would be nice to know something about my mother too." River turned around and looked at Alex.

"Sorry I don't have any information about your mother… I'm kinda hoping it isn't that gerbil, but if it is, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"That would help if it wasn't her. I can't believe what she did to you and my family!" River paused for a moment and turned back round in her seat. "So do you remember anything about your mom and dad Connor?"

"I… no not really. I remember a lot of fire… pain… destruction. I know that it sounds crazy that I want to remember all of that, but…" Connor trailed off for a moment.

"You don't want to live a lie do you?" River stated.

"Exactly. I'd rather want to know what I have done, so I can change who I am the right way, rather that let some… magic… dictate who I am. I kinda think I didn't like magic before." River just nodded. Alex decided to interrupt.

"So when… when did you start to remember who you were?"

"A few months ago… I was having dreams, visions, and stuff like that. They were so real that I thought I was going insane. Then one night I was out late with my girlfriend when these things corned us. But unlike Stacey, who ran away, I stayed and fought, and instead of being really crap, I was good. Like the whole fighting this was an inbuilt mechanism within me! I knew then that all the things I thought I had been imagining where real, and in fact the life I was currently living was the lie."

"Wow… and you were ok with that?" River asked, but just by glancing at Connor she could tell that he wasn't.

"No. I got angry with my parents, asked them what they had done to me, why I was there, why my life was a lie. Of course they didn't have a clue about what I was talking about – there memories had been changed just like mine, expect my brain works differently to most humans, which is why, or at least that is why I think, the spell only has a certain effect on me."

"Well we will figure out what happened to you Connor. Coz I think there must be another reason we picked you up. The powers that be are kinda funny like that." Alex leant forwards and told him.

"Yea I find that is true with most of my life." River put in. 

"Anyway its getting late so maybe we should pull in somewhere for the night, and I'm starving!"

"Uh… Alex your dead!" River gave him a confused glance.

"Oh I know… but how do I miss food… and I'm sure if I had done it I would miss sex too… oh well!" Alex laughed, and after a moment River joined in. Connor just raised an eyebrow in response, and began to pull over to stop for the night.


End file.
